


Both Sides of the Story

by KazueEmiko



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Crystal came back from a week-long journey, injured and untreated, only to be greeted by Ainya, who isn't all too pleased to see her girlfriend in this state. The two of them have their reasons for acting this way.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Both Sides of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's nice to break away from the Love Live!, Final Fantasy Type-0, and Fire Emblem: Three Houses fandom and go directly into Final Fantasy XIV! This is written for a good friend and me.

Crystal’s stomach itched terribly. Underneath the heavy Pteroslaver armors, her abdomen was exposed to the open, a red gash painting her light skin. The flesh was rubbing upon each other as the Au Ra limped towards her apartment. She gritted her teeth under the cracked helm, a burning sensation flaring throughout her body.

It’s too bad that she drained the last of her potions, the numbing sensation fading away, letting the pain crawl back from the depths.

 _Just a bit more_ , she thought.

Although Shirogane was a bustling residential premise, in her Ward, it was the complete opposite. In fact, she was the only one dragging her body up the stoned stairs, using her lance as a cane. The moon’s gentle rays reflecting from the nearest pond scattered whatever remaining shopkeepers into their homes, whether it was back at Kugane or here at Shirogane. Only the apartment’s receptionist, staying for his late shift, was present for her.

His eyes went wide at the sight of the limping Dragoon.

“Are you okay?!” he asked, rushing out of his post.

Crystal shuddered. Then, she shook her head, ignoring the blood that dripped from her wound. When the receptionist reached out to the Au Ra, she swiftly knocked his hand aside, frowning beneath her helm. No one was able to see through it, but the glowing red eyes from her helm needed no words. He backed away as she dragged herself towards the stairs.

Curses. Why did she own an apartment on the seventh floor?

The Au Ra’s knees buckled after reaching the fifth floor. She collapsed onto the ground with a dull thud, her lance followingly shortly afterward.

_Why did I try to act like a hero? So much for becoming a Dragoon worthy of the title, the Warrior of Light._

She frowned. This reminded her of a certain situation in the past… Crystal slowly pulled herself together, getting up on her feet, stabbing the lance into the carpet. It was like that time in Kugane.

When she was young, she was a lowly Samurai. A patrol officer, walking through the streets, keeping her eyes peeled for any danger or misdemeanor. It was, to put it gently, boring. Nothing had ever happened. In fact, the only time she had to pull out her katana was scaring away scammers and petty thievery.

However, there was one exception. An exception that was eerily similar to the predicament she was in.

The dark-haired Au Ra pressed her palm against the gash, barely relieving the horrific, burning itch. She cursed under her ragged breath. Perhaps it was best Ainya was not here to see her. If that Miqo’te caught wind of this… Crystal felt a chill run down her spine, all the way to the end of her tail. It was best she hurried back to her room.

Crystal refocused her attention from the injury to one of the common complaints the residents of this apartment complex had: a much-needed mechanical device for easy travel up and down the building. It would have saved her plenty of time and anguish. Literally.

She resisted the temptation to whimper as she neared her home. Sweat ran down her face, some of it adding an unpleasant sting to her open wound.

Crystal stared at the door with bated breaths. It was cracked open, light pouring from within. The smell of tea and meaty stew wafted in the air. She salivated, but her pain overrode her hunger. Instead, her heart instantly felt like lead, sinking as far as it could go. Goosebumps formed on her skin as her armored tail swung left and right erratically.

“…are you serious?”

That voice cut into her as no other katana could. Crystal's mouth became dry at the sight of her girlfriend. The Miqo’te’s eyes narrowed, her apron on over her casual wears, the wooden ladle at hand. The silence was the only answer the Dragoon could provide.

“I came here to surprise you with dinner after your travel, but you just love to surprise me with this, don’t you?” Ainya mumbled. “And here I thought I was the reckless one… How are you not dead with that much blood loss?”

She pulled Crystal in, tossing her utensil back into the pot, and dragged her into the Au Ra’s bedroom. They ignored the bloodied trail that dribbled all the way towards the double futon. The Red Mage immediately utilized bits and pieces of her emergency healing knowledge to the stripping Dragoon.

Ainya scowled at the sight of the gash. “What did you get yourself into?” she harshly whispered, casting Vercure a few times on her sitting girlfriend.

“Bumped into some imperials,” Crystal said in a small voice.

“Bumped? Gosh, how did you even run into them when you’re traveling to Ala Mhigo from Kugane?”

“Things happen out in the field. I’m sure you know that.”

“Oh, I know that all too well…” Ainya mumbled, using Vercure one last time. The itchiness faded away, replacing it with a dull throb for Crystal. Crystal sighed, and Ainya’s ears twitched as she touched and smoothed over the new scar. Though the two women had their fair share of marks, if anything, Ainya preferred if a certain special _someone_ could stop creating new ones for themselves. Ainya huffed. “Sometimes, I wonder if you get yourself hurt to spite me.”

“Wha— No, I’m not trying to.”

“Really? It would be great if you could stop ruining my favorite parts on purpose.”

Ainya continued to scowl as she retrieved a medical kit from under the desk. She proceeded to wrap the gauze around the Dragoon's abdomen. After Crystal removed her helmet, showcasing her scaled horns and bright golden limbal rings from her eyes, Ainya fury dissipated at the sight. Unlike her abdomen, bruised and wounded, her face was kept in its pristine state. Ainya chewed her lip. Then, her feline tail flicked to the side as she glided her hand to the Dragoon’s gauzed sides.

“Why can’t you be more careful? You’re so reckless.” Ainya leaned into the other woman. “Just because you’re the Warrior of Light doesn’t give you any excuses.”

“Ainya…?” Crystal looked down at the Red Mage buried into her covered, modest chest.

It confused Crystal. To be frank, this was not the worst of her injuries. The ones that were borderline to death occurred more times than once before. Unfortunately, the Auri Raen did not hold that title of highest number of times greeting death’s door. It was this Mito’qe that earned this title. Besides, Ainya was also the Warrior of Light!

Crystal recalled the many times when her chest lit on fire at the sight of Ainya kissing death’s ring.

Like back then, at Ishgard, the Au Ra bellowed from the top of her lungs at the sight of the Red Mage crunched under the wyvern’s jaws. A single slip-up and it led to hearing her girlfriend squeal so inhumanely, Crystal nearly tore her eardrums out of desire, her tears almost never-ending.

Heck, in their previous battle against the Garlean Empire, Crystal helplessly watched Ainya protect her from Zenos yae Galvus. The man felt like an immortal beast, his every swing and counter crashing hard against their bodies. Had he not retreated sooner out of sheer boredom, Ainya would have been stabbed to death by his blades… and Crystal would be powerless to stop it from happening.

Crystal balled her hands into fists. Just the thought of these close encounters was only but a couple of instances Ainya had gone through.

But she held back her tongue. In lieu, she wrapped her arms around the young woman, nuzzling her nose into her blonde hair. Crystal deeply inhaled her intoxicating scent. She heard a small purr coming from her girlfriend as the Dragoon moved her hand to lightly scratch her head.

“I’m sorry,” Crystal whispered. When Ainya parted from the embrace, Crystal cupped her face and gave her a fleeting kiss on the tip of her nose. She faintly smiled at Ainya. “I’ll be more careful next time, okay?”

“And be more prepared,” she grumbled. “You didn’t pack enough potions this time around.”

“R-Right.”

“Honestly, I’m surprised no one has stopped you for medical treatment.”

“I refused their help.”

“…please, amuse me as to why you would do that?”

“Because I didn’t want to worry anyone.”

“Uh-huh.”

Crystal looked elsewhere. She released her hold and began to rub her arm, her eyes shifty. “I’m…. I don’t want to worry anyone. Really. I don’t want to worry you either, so I thought… I thought I could patch myself up on my own, just like I’ve always done so before we’ve met…”

“Crystal.”

“Y-Yes?”

Ainya looked at her. Then, she rubbed Crystal’s wide horn, earning a blissful sigh from the young woman. As Crystal leaned into her touches with her eyes closed, Ainya’s hues darkened, her heart hastening its pace.

 _I cannot let the past repeat itself_ , she thought. _I cannot lose someone I love again._

The tragedy that left her parents dead, her sister’s disappearance, and bloodshed that tainted her hands sent chills down her spine, bits of bile creeping into the back of her throat. Ainya swallowed and took a deep breath. Hearing what Crystal said reminded her of what her parents went through during the massacre.

They did not want her to worry. Even through their tears and their fears, they bravely smiled and told her that everything was okay. Even though they were bleeding from head to toe, they continuously reassured her that everything was okay.

“Ainya?”

She blinked. A warm sensation enveloped her left cheek. Her sight refocused on the Au Ra, who watched her with slanted eyes, hand resting on the side of her face. Ainya noticed that her hand had stopped moving. She forced a smile and rubbed the Dragoon’s horn again. Another sigh from her lover.

“Let’s get something to eat, yeah? I know your stomach must be aching, but I think a bit of stew would be easy for you.”

Ainya got up on her feet and pulled Crystal along. Once Crystal rose, she immediately greeted her with a kiss on the lips. The simple action caused Ainya’s face to heat up. Shorter than Ainya, yet she always managed to plant her love first, just like when she confessed her feelings to the Mito’qe.

“I love you,” Crystal smiled.

“…I love you too,” Ainya leaned in to kiss, accompanied by another rub of her horn. This earned a soft whine from Crystal. The Raen swatted Ainya’s hand away, her face becoming red.

“You know, the more you do that, the more I want something more than a kiss…”

“Nope, you’re not going to get that.”

“But—”

“No buts.” The blonde Red Mage poked her girlfriend’s forehead. Crystal rubbed the area as Ainya continued, “You’re in no shape to be doing anything more than that.”

“Then what if you’re on the receiving—”

“Nope. Until you heal, consider this as punishment for not taking good care of yourself. You still have to see a White Mage tomorrow afternoon.” Ainya rubbed the back of her head as she walked away from the bedroom and into the kitchen. “I’m no doctor, so I can’t exactly do anything more than give you emergency treatments.”

“Eh…” Crystal pouted. “I… I don’t think the injury is that bad! At least think of it as a way for me to thank you—”

“Crystal, get dressed, will you? Don’t make me feed you cold stew.”

“Fine…”


End file.
